Mr and Mrs Morgan
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the sequel of Sam Staler Morgan, it's about thme trying to protect Carly from getting killed or from getting Brenda who comes back to drop two bombshells. I own no characters except for the dog.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part One

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Sam was knocked out on the couch reading up on baby books. The beautiful Lab on the floor next to the door name Kane was lying on the door and then she started barking. Sam woke up, she saw it was two O'clock in the morning and she loaded her gun. She whisper, "now baby, I want you to know that mommy didn't mean to give birth to you while she was on the run from killing the asshole I'm about to shoot." Jason came down the stairs and Sam threw him the gun, she got the baseball bat. Jason opened the door and someone screamed, "Jesus Jason!" It was Jason's ex-wife Brenda Barrett and Jason put down the gun. Jason looked over at Sam and said, "You could put the bat down." Sam thought about that and then looked at the dog, she put it down. Sam knew the next thing that was going to come out Brenda's mouth and so she took the bat to the side, she curled up on the couch with the book then continues to read. Sam knew that she wasn't surprised about the baby carriage and as Brenda introduces her as, "Vanessa Barrett, Sonny's child."


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

"There's actually another reason why I'm here. Julia told me that she needed to tell me a secret and that was, she was my half-sister. My mother, the saint that she was, cheated on my dad with an Alexander Camibas Senior. "Brenda said and Sam looked up, Jason's eyes widened. Sam over to Brenda and said, "You're fucking lying. I just found out that Zach Slater who is Alexander Cambias's father is my father. That would make you, unless you're also a convincing gold digger and believe me, I could smell the type. You would be my aunt and that would mean…" Sam looked over at Jason and he said," I slept with an Aunt and a niece, married them for different reasons and got one pregnant." "What the hell are you doing here?!? " Carly exclaimed and the dog barked at her, Carly jumped back in the hallway and slammed the door. Carly had moved across the hall ever since she goes those threats from Manny Luiz. Sam called the dog over to her and Carly slowly walked in. The dog woke up the baby and Carly saw it, she knew who that was.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

It was the morning after the discovery that Jason like Sonny keeps it in the family. Two different realities, Jason has had the stepmother, aunt and niece of the Staler family. Sam was having morning sickness and she walked to the door, she answered it, it was Zach and Kendall with Bianca. "A family affair, great, come in." Sam said and slammed the door. Jason was out, Brenda was walking downstairs and Sam looked at everyone. "Well, here we all are, I'm the only one who's having a child in wedlock." Brenda and Zach talked while Kendall was staring Brenda down. "My wife is naturally suspicious…of everyone." Zach said and Brenda responded, "I could see that." Sam was having her tea; Kane walked in and sat by Sam. "Kane, we are not having you fix, we're going to get you a beautiful female and you are going to have puppies here then you will be fixed." Sam said and Kane the dog looked up then laid down.

Sonny was next, Brenda introduced Zach to Sonny and Kendall popped up with. "Do all of you illeigtmental Staler children have to be with gangsters?" Kendall asked and Sam responded, "Hey, my Jason keeps his penis in his pants after he's broken up with someone or in some dream's case after he loses me to a virus and shacks up with you then I..I don't want to think about it! Who came up with that dream?!"

_**Somewhere, a handsome guy in Kansas raised his hand.**_

Carly knocked and Sam opened the door, Bianca saw her. Carly stopped being mad and told her to come in the hallway. They were in the hallway, Carly acted like a schoolgirl, "I got your last e-mail." Carly said and Bianca asked, "Why are we out here?" "I'm going to go in there, slapped my ex in the face and then the whore that fucked him during my marriage, I thought maybe you wanted to see me in a different light before I act like a psycho bitch." Carly explained and Bianca just kissed her. They stopped. "I really missed you." Bianca said and Carly responded, "Me too."

As Carly walked in, she yelled, did what she said, Zach, Sonny and a returning Jason pulled Carly with Brenda apart. Sam drank her tea watching all of this and Bianca sat with her. "You know if I never met Jason, I would be gay." Sam said and Bianca looked at Sam, "I could give you a brochure." Bianca said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. And Mrs. Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

Kendall and Zach were in one corner. Jason was blocking Carly off in one corner, Sonny was blocking off Brenda by the pool table while holding their child, Bianca was tending to Miranda upstairs as Sam was holding them all at gun-point. She had morning sickness during the fight.

"We're going to the hospital for a D.N.A test." Sam said and added, "Now if there's raised voices, fighting or swearing during the trip, I will shoot you by you and that will be a warning shot. This might be thought of as premeditation but I'm going through sickness right now, I don't give a fuck."

So they all agreed and went down to General Hospital. Kendall was sitting with her husband. "You know between your security, sonny's bodyguards and Jason. Vanessa and baby Morgan is going to be very well protected." Kendall said and Zach responded, "Yep. After a couple of more children, I'm getting clipped." "Just to be safe, I'm getting my tubes tied." Kendall said and Zach responded, "I believe I have no more unmarried children."

Brenda walked over to Sam and said, "Listen if we're family. I would like to be friends." Sam looked at Brenda and said, "If you ever tell my child that at one point you were married to my husband, I swear to you Brenda, I'll cut off all your hair……I will be doing it by the roots…..I will do it with a dull knife, slowly. Now wonder, is it really the hormones talking?" Sam smiled and walked off..

After an hour, Brenda was a match, the staler family grew.


End file.
